Everything gone
by Ryuunahayato
Summary: Kojiro Hyuga akan mendapatkan cintanya atau malah kehilangan cintanya?please read and review


Everything gone

A Captain Tsubasa fanfict

Disclaimer:Yoichi Takahashi

Created By:Chesirenko 19

Siang itu tampak seorang pemuda tampan sedang berlatih bola di sebuah lapangan kecil di pinggir kota,disampingnya seorang gadis cantik berdiri dan menemani pemuda itu berlatih…

Ya,mereka adalah Tsubasa dan Sanae–salah satu pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan rasanya sakit sekali melihat mereka begitu..yang jelas aku cemburu melihat Sanae dekat dengan Tsubasa.

Aku..Kojiro Hyuga,tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi..hanya mendengus kesal jika melihat mereka beberapa bulan aku dan Tsubasa jarang bersaing karena kami bekerja sama di Timnas akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aku bersaing dengan Tsubasa lagi.

Bukan memperebutkan kemenangan,melainkan memperebutkan menurut kalian menyukai pacar seseorang itu salah,aku juga tahu..

Tapi perasaan ini memengaruhi segalanya..perasaanku padanya membuatku lupa akan segala kesalahan itu.

"Hyuga!Ayo ikut latihan!" ajaknya,Sanae pun tersenyum padaku "Ba..baik" kataku terbata-bata,senyum yang sangat kubuat-buat terpampang di wajahku untuk menutupi kekesalan yang ada.

Berhari-hari aku dibutakan oleh perasaan ini..berhari-hari pula aku mempunyai kecemburuan yang amat sangat pada si _samurai field _,aku jadi kurang konsentrasi untuk latihan padahal sebentar lagi kami akan pergi ke Prancis untuk mengikuti sebuah pertandingan. "Hey,Hyuga!Ada apa denganmu?" tegur Tsubasa padaku.'Berani sekali dia menegurku,padahal aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena kau sudah memiliki gadis yang kucintai' aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburu ini.

'PLAK'terdengar suara tamparan yang lumayan keras saat latihan,aku yang menampar Tsubasa.

"Hyuga! Apa-apaan kau!" ia terkejut

"Hyuga…"

"Diam kalian!Heh, mentang-mentang kamu kapten di sini jadi bisa menegurku seenaknya ya!" aku berlari meninggalkan mereka Sanae sangat khawatir akan apa yang terjadi.

Sesaat aku merasa sedih karena sudah membuat gadis itu apa peduliku?Ia mengkhawatirkan Tsubasa kok!

Esoknya

Sanae sudah mulai tenang,ia mengembangkan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuatku senang jika ia senang seperti saat sekarang apa yang aku harus lakukan? Sebetulnya aku juga tidak mau merebut pacar orang seperti ini,namun cinta bisa datang kapan saja,kepada siapa saja,dan tidak terduga. "Hyuga..ada apa denganmu?" saat aku duduk di atap asrama,Wakabayashi biasanya ia peduli padaku "Ah tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hahaha..masih berusaha menyangkal?dasar bodoh,kau sedang ada hal yang dipikrkan selain sepakbola kan?" seolah ia bisa menebak pikiranku

"Benar!aku butuh saran,bisakah kau menjaga rahasia?"

Wakabayashi pun mengangguk

"Aku menyukai pacar Tsubasa,apa saranmu?"

Dia menghela napas dan melihatku "Hyuga,kau tahu kan itu salah?Bukannya menyalahkanmu sih,hanya saja kau harus lebih berhati-hati dan lebih mengontrol diri"

"Mengontrol diri?" tanyaku

"Ya!kalau misalnya kau melukai Tsubasa karena emosi kecemburuanmu itu gimana?Siapa sih yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi?" ujarnya bijak,Aku merenung kemudian berkata "Ya!Arigatou atas sarannya Wakabayashi."

Sudah beberapa hari Tsubasa tak menegurku,mungkin dia takut atau tahu aku lagi juga mungkin kesal padaku,karena telah menampar .yang penting masih ada harapan untuk memilikinya

"Nggg..Nakazawa" menoleh lalu tersenyum terpaksa,biasanya sih ia menyapaku,tapi sekarang malah memusuhiku. "Maafkan aku telah menampar pacarmu" Sanae terdiam lalu berkata "Yeah…" wajahnya masih menggambarkan aura 'membunuh'padaku

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" pertanyaannya membuatku terkejut,nada bicaranya sangat serius

"Ngg…." Aku berhenti menjawab dan kukira ini bukan saatnya aku mengatakan cinta pada Sanae,aku takut ia tambah syok.

Di lapangan…

"Wakabayashi,kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyuga sampai menamparku?Kurasa ia sedang ada masalah." ujar Tsubasa

"Tidak,aku kurang tahu." jawab yang ditanya

"Mungkin Hyuga-san teringat ayahnya?" tebak Takeshi

*Back to Hyuga.

Sudah kuputuskan hari ini untuk menyatakan perasaan pada gadis pujaanku,mungkin dia sudah tidak terlalu syok dan tidak terlalu kesal padaku karena kejadian itu sudah terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Selamat sore Nakazawa" sapaku ramah,benar saja..ia sudah tidak marah lagi

"Oooh Hyuga,ada apa?" tanyanya saat sedang duduk di kursi penonton seraya ber-smsan- dengan Fujisawa.

"Kau ikut saat ke Prancis?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Tidak..kami(maksudnya:Sanae,Yoshiko ,dan Yayoi) tidak ikut,kebetulan sekali kami bertiga ada kesibukan."

"Oooh." aku agak kecewa,tapi bagus jika Tsubasa tidak ada pacarnya.

"Nakazawa.." panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Ngg,aku suka kamu" kataku pelan seraya menundukan cantiknya mulai memerah "Hyuga….maaf,kau tahu kan aku akan jawab apa?" ia berkata.

"Iya..aku saja aku tidak ingin menahan perasaanku terus" jawabku sedih.

"Kebahagiaanku adalah berada di sisi Tsubasa,bukan orang lain " Sanae tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Oooh..kalau begitu terima kasih" aku segera berlari dan meninggalkannya.

Menurutku,tidak apa-apa jika ditolak.

Aku bahagia jika Sanae bahagia,Walaupun kebahagiaannya adalah berada di sisi Tsubasa.

Namun,semua tak seperti dulu lagi…sebelum ditolak.

Dahulu masih ada harapan untuk menjadi pacarnya,meskipun itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Dulu hubungan kami masih dekat,tapi entah sekarang…apakah dia membenciku atau tidak.

Everything gone..

The End


End file.
